


The ones from the dead

by Thegirlwholovesbooks



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwholovesbooks/pseuds/Thegirlwholovesbooks
Summary: You reunite with Jason after he came back to life
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The ones from the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! (oh well that's awkward) Sorry I'm kind of new to Ao3 still working on it, but you can check my tumblr as thegirlwholovesbooksblog. So I hope you enjoy it!  
> (e/c): eye color

You were sitting in your living room of your apartment, with the T.V. on meanwhile eating a bit tub of ice-cream. The only sound you focus on is the rain pour from the outside as silent tears fall from those (e/c) eyes. When the power goes of you abruptly stand up and check your environment, meanwhile trying to think different scenarios of what could have happened. When you notice a shadow of tall man.  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?!"  
"Oh it's a shame that you don't recognize me doll" As you think to yourself of the nickname that the shadow gave to you and only one person used it towards you.  
"Jay?"


End file.
